FLW Wrestling: Return of the Show - Episode 21
August 27, 2014: Dinner was okay; I wished it was better, but hey, this was the first time Crystal’s family met me. As time would go on, we’d become more comfortable eating and chatting together. Currently in my flashback, I’m standing inside FLW’s squared circle with a crowd of about 400 people. My theme has just been shut off as I lean against a set of ropes with a microphone in hand, my Tag Team Championship around my waist, and head down. Crystal, in a yellow dress, stood behind me with her hand on my back. She asked me if I was alright at least three times. Crowd) “You were screwed!” they chanted repeatedly until I finally spoke. “You’re right, I was screwed,” I responded as I lifted my head. “Why? I don’t know, but he saw that I never used a steel chair. HE KNOWS I never used a steel chair, AND MOST IMPORTANTLY, WE KNOW I DIDN’T USE A STEEL CHAIR!” I exclaimed, backing to the center of the ring with Crystal. “So Ruben, I’m going to make this very simple. Get your a** out here and I promise you I will leave you unharmed.” I turned to stage. Crystal and I waited for about thirty seconds, and there was no Ruben. “Ruben, do you want me to harm you?!” I said frustrated, “get out here!” Crowd) “We want Ruben!” they chanted multiple times. We waited another thirty seconds, but still no Ruben. “Crystal, let’s go.” Crystal) “Not yet,” she replied, “Ruben, can you please come out. I promise you, Aaron will not hurt you.” We waited another thirty seconds before I made the final decision to leave. We placed our microphones on the apron. Then I lifted the middle rope up for Crystal; my theme played. Crystal exited the ring between the middle and bottom rope, then sits on the apron. I would let go of the middle rope and exit between the top rope and middle rope. Crystal) “Thank you, Aaron” she said. I hopped off the apron and turned to her, “You’re welcome,” I replied with frustration. I extended my hand to Crystal, she took my hand and hopped off the apron. We walked to the ramp and heard a familiar voice exclaiming, “Wow wow wow, where are you two going?!” My entrance music was muted at this time. Crystal and I stopped walking; I looked at her, muttering “Daaron.” I looked back to the stage to see Cecily push Daaron to the center of the ramp. He was in a wheelchair. Daaron) “Thanks honey,” he said to Cecily, “Aaron, my star, how pathetic are you?” Some of the crowd booed Daaron, but most remained silent. Crystal and I walked beside the apron to get our microphones. Daaron) “Going after a referee, who has no chance against you? No, just no.” We got our microphones and walked back to the ramp. Daaron) “Do these titles mean anything to you, Aaron?” he yelled as Cecily lifted his championship into the air. “Yes,” I replied. Daaron) “Then show our championships the proper respect,” he responded back, “We earned this opportunity.” “And by earned you mean I did 99% of the work, right?” I pointed out. Daaron) “No, we both did an equal share of work, my star.” “The only time you competed in any of our tag team matches was against the Constructors,” I responded. Daaron) “Aaron, we can talk about this backstage later. Right now I’d like to introduce you to your new tag team partner.” “And you couldn’t do this weeks ago?” I questioned. Daaron) “Do you want a new tag partner or what?” “Honestly, I worked for these belts myself. Do you think I need a tag partner?” Daaron) “Don’t get too confident, my star, you’ll need someone.” “Crystal, do I need any help?” Crystal) She held her microphone up towards her face, “Not necessarily, but I think it’s best to have extra help, Aaron.” “Are you sure?” Crystal) “There’s two in a team.” Daaron) “And there you have it, Aaron, you’ve seen your new tag partner before. He’s strong, he’s muscular, he’s one of three men I hired to deliver furniture to our locker-room, he’s my mega-star,” he paused as our theme began to play again. I looked over at Crystal, “please don’t be him.” Daaron) “He is the man of action,” he says as a familiar figure walks out, “The Mega-Star” Aryaaaaaaaaan Gooooooooooore!” We stare each other down from across the ramp. Cecily hands Daaron’s FLW Tag Team Championship over to Aryan. Daaron) “By the way, you two have a FLW Tag Team Championship match now.” What do you think of FLW Wrestling: Return of the Show - Episode 21? Awesome Awful Funny Interesting Boring Surprising Disgusting Depressing Strange Long Short Others + Others - Just leaving a vote. ''What did you think of FLW Wrestling: Return of the Show - Episode 21? Comment below and let me know. '' 'FLW Wrestling: First Defense - Episode 22 ' Category:FLW Wrestling Category:"The Star" Aaron Highlight Category:Crystal Actionaez Category:"The Show" Daaron Category:Cecily Category:Aryan Gore